Amnesia-A 5SOS Fanfiction
by Secretclosetwriter24
Summary: Imagine that you woke up one day, in a hospital, with little recollection of who you are. This is the situation that faces Haylie when she awakes with a case of amnesia. With little memory of the people who claim to know her to get her through everyday life, Haylie must re-piece the fragments of her life. Luckily she has the boy with the bright blue eyes to help her through...
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

I opened my eyes to a blinding light which glared from the lamp above. It swung gently in the late summer evening. My eyes followed it's path, the steady rhythm causing my eyes to close once again.

…

"Haylie?" a rich, warm voice like melting honey was calling to me, cutting through the high pitched buzz that deafened me to the rest of the world. "Come on girl, don't do this to me." I'm not sure if it was my imagination or instinct but something tugged at my conscience. It felt, familiar, comforting, irresistible. Whatever it was about it, it drew me towards the voice, causing me to open my eyes for the second time that day.

"Haylie, you're alive! Oh thank goodness." At first my half blind eyes could only make out the shadowy blurs that loomed like vultures around my head. As it swam into focus, the buzzing stopped. Those weren't shadows looming over me. They were people.

I counted 9 in total, a sobbing middle aged couple (who were old enough to be my parents); a beaming teenage girl who shared my dimpled smile and sparkling eyes; another girl with dark brown hair who could have been my age, hugging a similarly aged blondie; a jet black Asian guy (my mistake, he was actually Kiwi); another guy who who's muscular tanned frame was sported by a curly blonde mop; another guy who's shock of bright red hair looked like it had been set alight and finally a young blond haired, muscular guy who couldn't have been more than 20. He was the one that had spoken. He was the one who was staring at me the most with those dazzling bright sapphire eyes. And he was the one who was literally 5 inches away from me…

For a minute I forgot to breathe. The blond beauty frowned in worry. "Are you ok?" he whispered, obviously concerned for my well fare. A single pale brown hair had flopped into my eyes, causing me to franticly blink. The boy reached out, tucking it away out of my sight. But the sudden contact caused me to flinch. He frowned slightly, his eyes big and sad. "I'm so sorry…" he looked so tortured by my response, covering his eyes with his lightly tanned hand "I thought…" muttered before he stood up and walked briskly out of the ward. I think it was a ward because of the girls walking round in nurse's uniforms. Either that or I was in an even more bizarre situation than I initially thought. The three other older guys stood up, each casting me a glance that was two parts worry, one-part accusing before following the blue eyed boy out. For some reason it made my heart sink to see the blue eyed boy go.

The woman turned to me, her eyes filled with sympathetic scorn. "You know you shouldn't be so harsh on him," as she said this she wiped a small tear from her cheek before settling down one the edge of my bed. I noticed that she shared my pale brown hair and intense brown eyes. "It wasn't his fault. He's been torturing himself ever since it happened." I looked at her, puzzled by her words.

"What do you mean, since it happened?" I had no clue what this strange woman meant.

"You know, the accident." She continued, her brown regaining its crinkle. She exchanged a worried glance at the others who were no longer smiling.

"Come on Hailey." the brown haired girl leaned in over the side of the bed. "Don't start, it's really not funny this time."

"Plus," joined in the blonde haired girl, "don't you think that you've put Luke through enough?"

Luke, was that his name? It was rather beautiful, it reminded me of that space guy with those weird light sword thingies. Or was that the one that kept going on about being 7/11/20? I'm not sure what any of it meant, the thought just popped in and then slid back out again before I could grasp it. The youngest girl there who shared my light brown hair sidled over to my other bedside, examining my face like some examine an unusual butterfly-whatever those were… "You really don't remember do you" she whispered, her bright green eyes were sparkling with worry. Wait, now they were blue. Hold on, no…grey? Now back to green. Bizarre. In reply to her question I simply shook my head.

"How much do you remember?" the girl's interrogation continued, yet I didn't feel interrogated. The people around me weren't giving off a threatening vibe. It just seemed…sad. Like we were at a funeral. In answer I merely tilted my head to show my confusion, quite impressive for someone who's head was still glued to her pillow. "Ok, maybe not anything about the accident then, but what about everything else? For example, do you remember who I am?" the girl pointed to herself.

A memory tugged at the back of my mind, one so strong and vibrant that was just out of reach. For the life of me I couldn't remember who she was. I shook my head. The girl's face fell. "Well what about me?" asked the dark haired girl pointing to herself. The blonde girl who had now place her arm around the younger girl shook her head. "I think that if she can't remember Liz, then it's unlikely she'll remember who we are." She murmured. As if to confirm her I shook my head.

It obviously was all becoming too much for the woman on the bed, who instead of asking me if I knew her simply burst into tears once again. The man came up and placed a comforting arm round her. He gave me a long thoughtful look. "I think were done with visiting today. Haylie needs her rest." his voice was gravelly, older with a hint of sorrow. I noticed for the first time that his tanned skin was similar to my warm ivory one.

The group gathered themselves together, walking in a gloomy fashion out of the ward, casting one last look at my bed with promises of future visits. Their departure saddened me, but not as much as it should have if I knew who those people were. Who they were to me. I closed my eyes, the buzzing in my ears retuning with the absence of the company. Despite this, the bright sapphire eyes of the young boy still cut through the darkness of my clouded mind, watching me as I drifted to sleep.

…

When I next awoke, the sun had disappeared shrouding the ward in darkness. The nurses moved like ghosts amongst the sleeping corpses of my fellow patients. Too exhausted to speak to any of them, I closed my eyes as one of these ghouls approached my bed. "Poor thing." It whispered to its companion. "She looks so young, but It was a bad accident."

"Yes I know, poor thing." it's companion whispered back. They could have done with going to some other patient, I didn't like people whispering about me. " I heard she didn't even recognise her own mother". Memory loss, so that was why I was here. There was a special word for that condition. Beginning with a I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was called…

"I know. Poor girl. It must be so bad, having amnesia…" That was it- amnesia.


	2. Chapter 1-I Miss You

**Chapter One: I Miss You**

It had been a 2 weeks since I first opened my eyes. 2 weeks of just sitting there, staring at the white ceiling above my bed. 2 weeks of visits from people I barley recognised. 2 weeks of not knowing who I was. It was enough to make a sane person go mad. Not that I was entirely sure that I was sane.

The doctors had been looking less cheerful each time they visited me. They kept asking me lots of questions. What was my name? How old was I? Where did my parents meet? Who was my best friends? What colour were my sister's eyes? All questions that would have been easy if I knew who on earth they were talking about. It was all so frustrating, not knowing who I was. What was worse was the fact that the doctor only shook his head whenever my adopted family came in to visit. That's what the couple with the teenaged girl who shared my pale hair, eyes and skin were known as in my mind. I knew that the girl was called Liz and that the couple were her parents but I didn't know their names and they never said.

It was always awkward their visits. Other than asking how I was, they mainly sat in silence, just staring at me. Occasionally they would ask if I remembered anything. I never tried to break the spell of silence. Even if I felt the urge to talk, I wouldn't know what to say to them. I didn't know them and they didn't know me. Every night at the end of visiting times they would all stand up together, give me a warm smile before heading out the door, promising to visit tomorrow. I didn't mind, it was nice to have a sense of being wanted, even if I didn't know who by.

They were the only people who had visited me regularly since the 2 weeks that I had woken up. The blonde and brown haired girls had come in one or twice but they were not as regular as the rest of my family. A few others had come in, each with a different face, none of whom I remembered. The boy with the blue eyes and spiked blonde hair never came in again though, nor did any of his band of friends. I didn't care too much about it, but there was something inside of me that longed to see him again. I wasn't sure what it was. It was just another one of the many things on my list of things that frustrated me which was now about 76 items long (77 being the hair I discovered in my jelly yesterday).

The only thing that didn't frustrate me was the hour me time each resident got before bed time. We were allowed access to one of our personal devices for an hour though we weren't allowed to contact anyone outside of the ward. Fine by me. Initially I wasn't too bothered about the various gadgets and lights that only made the buzzing in my ears worse and hurt my eyes but there was one that I grew quite fond of. It was called a radio and according to the nurse it was rather old fashioned, lacking any of the digital bright touch screens and ear splitting sounds which most devices had. I loved it.

One of the older nurses showed me how to tune it so that I could reach various channels and station which each had various music, from soft and slow to metallic and fast. It was one of the few joys I had. My favourite channel was a one that described themselves as punk rock. I loved the slow emotional lyrics coupled with the fast pace electric guitar. It was this channel I was listening to when I heard it. That same rich voice from the boy who had visited me on my first day. My heart welled up as I listened to the lyrics. I think it went a little something like this:

 _Hello and welcome back. To kick start the day, we will have a band you all know well. It's 5sos everyone with their cover of miss you by blink 182, hope you enjoy!_

 _Hello there, the angel from my nightmare,_

 _the shadow in the background of the morgue._

 _The unsuspecting victim,_

 _of darkness in the valley,_

 _we can live like Jack and Sally if we want._

 _Where you can always find me,_

 _we'll have Halloween on Christmas,_

 _and in the night we'll wish this never ends._

 _We'll wish this never ends._

 _(I miss you, I miss you)_

 _(I miss you, I miss you)_

It was then that his voice rang out loud and clear. It was as though they spoke to me, and were for me alone.

 _Where are you,_

 _and I'm so sorry,_

 _I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight._

 _I need somebody and always,_

 _this sick strange darkness,_

 _comes creeping on so haunting every time._

 _As I stared I counted,_

 _the webs from all the spiders,_

 _catching things and eating their insides._

 _Like indecision to call you,_

 _and hear your voice of treason,_

 _will you come home and stop this pain tonight?_

 _Stop this pain tonight._

 _Don't waste your time on me you're already,_

 _the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

 _Don't waste your time on me you're already,_

 _the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

 _Don't waste your time on me you're already,_

 _the voice inside my head.._

 _Don't waste your time on me you're already,_

 _the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

 _Don't waste your time on me you're already,_

 _the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

 _Don't waste your time on me you're already,_

 _the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

 _Don't waste your time on me you're already,_

 _the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

The song ended and the commentator began introducing the next act. I didn't hear who it was, nor did I particularly care. It was him! His voice, his lyrics, even down to the way he apologised in his song. It seemed crazy but I could have sworn I wasn't just trying to obsess over some guy on the radio. I knew it was him. It had to be…

…

Later that evening, my family arrived, the couple and the girl. She raced up to me with a gleaming smile which matched the glint in her eye. They were a turquoise green this time. They seemed to change according to her mood. I'd learnt that green meant happiness, blue was sad and brown was calm. As she raced up to me she was flourishing something bright and gleaming in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked surprised by my own curiosity and bravery. This only seemed to delight the younger girl further as she took out what looked like a small metal disc and placed it in the small more modern version of my radio. I believe the nurse called it a CD player. She gave me a knowing grin. "You'll see."


	3. Chapter 2-Try Hard To Forget You

I wasn't sure what to make of the smile on the young girls face as she placed the strange metal disc into the CD player. It wasn't just that I didn't know what on earth that thing did, but also that it was the most excited I had seen the girl (who I realised I should refer to as Liz now I knew her name) since I had first woken up. And I didn't really trust her when she got excited. It always meant trouble. Once, she bought in this great mound of fluff which sat in a weird woven basket. I thought maybe it they were bringing me one of those cute fluffy toys I had seen other patients with. I was at first quite excited. But then it moved. I don't just mean that it shuffled a bit or moved slightly. The toy had jerked up, revealing two beady green eyes which fixed on me before leaping straight at me. I swear I nearly went back into a comma from the shock…

So you can see why I was slightly warrying of Liz being a little excited. Who knew what this contraption would do. Start screaming? Turn into some kind of robot? Shoot discs of death? By now Liz had placed the disc into the CD player and was now pressing the buttons on the top. I closed my eyes and braced for the horror that I was sure was about to come.

 _She dropping outta school 'cause she don't need the grades._ Cautiously I opened an eye.

 _The colours in her hair don't seem to fade._ Now the other one.

 _I get dressed up when I go out, but she gets dressed down._

"what…" I asked only to be sh'd by Liz.

 _She's 17, I told her I'm 20._ Creep.

 _I couldn't take her out 'cause mum's got no money._ Alright….

 _It's stuff like this that makes me wish that I could change somehow."_

I looked questioningly at Liz

 _"_ _Sitting here at home."_

"Just listen" she hissed

 _It's obvious,_

 _She's so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard_

 _'Cause she makes me feel, makes me feel,_

 _Like I try, like I try, like I'm trying too hard,_

 _'Cause I'm not being me, and it's getting me down_

 _That she makes me think, makes me think,_

 _That I try, that I try, that I'm trying too hard again_

It was that boy again. The blue eyed one from before. Who was he?

 _She's got a rose tattoo but she keeps it covered,_ WHAT?!

 _I play guitar but she's into drummers,_ But I've got that!

 _She's seen my face around but she doesn't even know my name_

I'd found a rose tattoo on my- hem, lets not go there

 _I pierced my lip so she thinks I'm cool,_

 _I ripped my jeans and dropped out of school,_

 _I followed her 'round the town but she thinks that I'm a weirdo now_

Don't blame her

 _Sitting here at home._

 _"_ _It's obvious,_

 _She's so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard_

 _'Cause she makes me feel, makes me feel,_

 _Like I try, like I try, like I'm trying too hard,"_

 _'Cause I'm not being me, and it's getting me down_

 _That she makes me think, makes me think,_

 _That I try, that I try, that I'm trying too hard again"_

 _"_ _But now, who knew?_

 _That she's in the crowd of my show_ Liz had started to stare really hard at me.

 _Nothing to lose,_

 _She's standing right in the front row "_ What?" I asked.

 _The perfect view,_

 _She came along on her own,_

 _And there's something that you should know" "_ Nothing" she replied. She seemed annoyed.

 _"_ _You're so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard_

 _'Cause you make me feel, you make me feel,_ He sounded so sad. Whoever she was, he

 _Yeah she makes me feel, she makes me feel"_ must have cared about her a lot. 

_"_ _It's obvious_

 _She's so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard_

 _'Cause she makes me feel, makes me feel,_

 _Like I try, like I try, like I'm trying too hard,_

 _'Cause I'm not being me, and it's getting me down_

 _That she makes me think, makes me think,_

 _That I try, that I try, that I'm trying too hard again"_

 _"_ _(And again, and again, and again, and again)_

 _'Cause I'm trying too hard again_

 _(And again, and again, and again, and again)_

 _'Cause I'm trying too hard again"_

When the song finished with that twang of guitars I turned away from the strange contraption to have Liz beaming right in my face. "So?" she asked

"So what?" I replied

"Didn't you recognize it?"

"Recognize what?"

"The song?"

I stared at her blankly "You know, that night? The club? The group? Anything?" she continued despartly.

A slight pain had begin to build up in the corner of my head. It was so intense that it was bringing tears to my eyes. I shook my head, partly in response partally to shake the feeling. When I looked up, the girl Liz looked so upset that I thought she was going to cry.

The older woman who had been standing quietly with the man in the background stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Liz, I think that's enough for today." She began to lead her away. "But I thought that only if she heard it… She'd remember. God mum, what am I going to say to him. It s his song!"

"You've done all you can." The woman whispered as she walked out with the girl and the man. Now it's up to her to get it sorted…"

…

All was quiet that night, yet I couldn't sleep. The pain was exploding in my head. No matter what I tried, it wouldn't go away. I had tried a soothing drinks, asked the nurse for several pain relief, listening to music, reading, everything! But nothing seemed to seep through the pain in my head. I curled up, placing my hands on my temple, trying to hear the silence through the screaming in my head. "Go away" I muttered to myself "Go away!"

Suddenly a voice cried out "Stop!"

I looked around for the person with the voice. Everyone else was sound asleep.

"Haylie stop" it said again. I looked out the window to see if anyone was outside.

The pale moon peaked from behind the clouds, a single beam shining in my face. Through the glare I saw them. Two bright mournful eyes which stared straight back at me. A face grew out from the eyes, a chiselled pale chin with a thin gentle smile, a little roughened by the starts of a beard forming. Shocking bright hair rose from his temple to a slight quiff. I recognised the face immediately… Him.

It was like a bolt from the blue. The moonlight shone in my eyes forcing me to close them in the glare. It's light penetrated my eyelids, passing through to the darkened corners of my mind where the pain had been lurking. It seemed light up that corner, easing the pain. Through the light, an image began to form, like the old start up from the movies the hospital sometimes put on. It was new to me, but strangly familiar. Like an old film I'd seen before…

 _I was standing in a club._ I don't know how I knew that, it just was I suppose. _The blonde and brown haired girls who had visited me on my first day were laughing by my sides along with a short haired sandy brown girl and light ginger boy both of whom I recognized slightly. I suppose I had said something funny. "Honestly Haylie, you're so stupid sometimes" The dark haired girl chuckled_

 _"_ _I am not" the me in the film protested. "I am honestly certain that one was out to get me"_

 _"_ _You think all stairs are out to get you" sighed the blond haired one, giving me an affectionate flick from the cocktail in her hand._

 _"_ _Shhh," the sandy brown haired girl hissed. "The next acts coming on now!" They all turned egarly to look at the stage. I reached into my bag to grab my phone for pictures, but realised that it was missing. The ginger haired boy saw me pause for a moment. "Go on" he sighed. "Go look for it. I'll let them know where you've gone." Graciously I smiled at him before speeding off to where I'd tripped. Christ, my parents were going to kill me for losing another one. I scanned the floor near the entrance and even checked the concrete pavements outside the doors to the club just in case. Man, where was it?_

 _Heading back inside I could hear the next acts beginning their list. I hated to miss it and really wanted to just be back inside listening to the music. Which at this point in time seemed near to impossible if I couldn't find my phone. I closed my eyes and leaned against one of the wall inside, feeling slightly sick about the loss of my phone. What was I going do?_

 _"_ _Hey" a voice to my left sounded. I decided that I didn't want to talk right now, keeping me eyes closed, pretending not to hear. "I think that you dropped this". Something about his voice made my eyes fly open. It couldn't be…_

 _Yes, it was, right there in his hand was my missing phone. I nearly cried with relief as I shakily took the phone from his hand. I looked up into his bright blue eyes and blonde hair which still shone in the dark of the club. They were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. "Thank you" I whispered. I could have kissed him at that moment!_

 _"_ _No problem." He smiled. Good lord his smile was breath-taking. I couldn't breathe. "Hey, your Hailey right? I've seen you round school." That was where I'd recognised him from… How had I not realised?_

 _"_ _Oh yeah" I nodded, trying to close my mouth. "I thought I recognised you…"_

 _That seemed to make him smile. "I'm Luke by the way, Luke Hemmings."_

 _"_ _Haylie, Haylie White" I resisted the urge to put my hand out for him to shake._

 _"_ _Do you come here often?" Was he chatting me up?_

 _"_ _Now and then, depends if the music is good."_

 _"_ _Did you know, I'm playing here tonight?"_

 _"_ _Really?" I was surprised, Luke had always seemed so shy at school. I'd never though that he would have the guts to perform on a stage._

 _"_ _Yeah, me and some of my mates started this band, 5 seconds of summer, 5SOS for short. You may have heard of us?" I shook my head slightly. I personally preferred the older rock bands like Green Day and Queen, so it was little surprise that I'd never heard of them. Still, he looked so down at that._

 _"_ _But I'm sure you good. I just don't really listen to a lot of modern music."_

 _That did seem to cheer him up slightly. "Well, we're up next he said. Maybe you should come and take a look at least." How could I refuse that face?_

 _"_ _Ok." I said, smiling at his beaming face. "I'll be in the front row"._

 _My mind went dark for a while and the next thing I saw was the stage in the club. I had obviously made my way back to the others for I was standing at the front of the stage again. The lights had started to flicker and the boy was standing on the stage, guitar in hand._


End file.
